


Ever After

by cease



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:26:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cease/pseuds/cease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the night that he died, he was given a choice.</p><p>(The obligatory vampire AU since Changmin's in a vampire drama but isn't a vampire.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my lovely beta vampcircus1

I

On the night that he died, he was given a choice. His sire had long flowing black hair and blood red lips, an angel of death, he had thought. She held an umbrella over their heads; a nearby street lamp lit up the back of the umbrella and bathed her in diffused light. He thought she had come to lead him to the afterlife.

Do you want to live? She had asked.

He nodded. It was only when she moved closer, when she was close enough to crowd his line of sight blocking out most of the artificial light, that he saw her smile widen to reveal teeth; teeth that grew into fangs.

It had been a decade since he last saw his sire. One day, he woke up and she was simply no longer there. At first he had panicked, he hadn’t been alone since he had been _turned_. But days passed, and then years and he found that he was ready. He had learned everything she could teach him about how to survive and he really should have believed her when she told him that he no longer needed her. After all, Boa had never been the kind to coddle anyone.

She would always be his family, but she was not someone he could claim for his own. 

In fact, Changmin did not know he wanted someone to claim as his until he met _him_.

They met in a bank. Changmin did not much like venturing out in sunlight; while it did not burn him immediately like the mythologies claimed, prolonged exposure could weaken him to a dangerous state. On that day however, he was eager to test out the identity he had newly assumed and every identity needed a bank account. He would be ‘Max’ for the next ten or so years, until his youthful features would force him to take on another identity. 

The Network made flawless identities. Which is not surprising considering the above average lifespan of its members and clientele. But the modern age and its advanced technology created challenges every day and one could never be too careful. The rules remained, as Boa had reminded him time and time again when he was young and rebellious, to never stay in the same place for an extended period of time and to never draw unnecessary attention to oneself. While the two rules had been easy to stick to, Changmin found himself at the edge of breaking the latter rule when a pair of masked men entered the bank, guns blazing. 

He could put a stop to the violence quite easily and effectively - a hand around the neck of the tall one and his teeth deep into the throat of the stubby one. It would be over in mere seconds. But that would be the end of ‘Max’ and Changmin quite liked this new identity. Instead, he obeyed when everyone was ordered onto the floor, like sitting ducks huddled together. 

It was early morning on a weekday and this small suburban bank branch had not been busy. However, it also meant that the people who were at the bank were mostly people who did not work. Changmin’s eyes rested on the two elderly women and an elderly man who had moved towards each other. There were also a few women and children, as well as a group of what looked like college students. There was a man in a suit who was tall and looked strong, but his knees trembled and he was the first person to obediently hand over his phone when ordered. He was no fighter. 

One man, presumably the bank’s branch manager, was ordered to put all the cash they had into bags. The man tried to mutter something about policy and how they don’t carry much cash, but was met with a gun pressed between his eyes. Changmin could barely resist flashing his teeth; these robbers were idiots, mere street punks. He was disgusted at the thought of even pretending to be submitting to a pair of imbeciles. The other bank employees were mostly young and healthy looking, however seemed just as terrified as everyone else, many opting to simply stare at the floor to avoid eye contact with anyone. 

Changmin decided he would have to find a way to get out of this situation alone. If he drew attention to himself he would perhaps be dragged in front of the council for the display and perhaps be banished from this country for twenty or so years. It would be boring for a while, but he hated submitting to orders, especially those given by humans. 

‘E… excuse me,’ someone called from behind him. It seemed like everyone turned at once. The man who had spoken was wearing a baseball cap. His voice shook as he timidly held up a hand.

‘I… I really need to go to the bathroom…’

One of the masked men approached him and kicked him in the stomach. The man rolled onto the floor and yelped in pain. Just as the masked man was walking away, he spoke again.

‘Oh my god… I can’t hold it anymore… I really need to go to the bathroom.’

He sat up and crossed his legs in front of him, his hands reached to cover his face.

‘I’m so sorry everyone…’

Changmin suddenly felt a kick to his shoulder.

‘You!’ the other masked man barked at him. ‘Tie his hands now!’

Rope was dropped at his feet and Changmin slowly reached for it. The man wearing the baseball cap was still cradling his face when Changmin approached. He had to pry his hands away to tie them behind his back. The moment his face was revealed however, Changmin saw a flash of determination, eyes as hard as steel. They locked glazes for a moment, then the other man lowered his head and the baseball cap shadowed his features. The moment may have lasted mere seconds, but Changmin understood what the man had tried to convey to him with his eyes alone, as clearly as if he had spoken out loud. Changmin hesitated briefly before tying a complicated looking slipknot. He tucked the shorter end behind the man’s right thumb and wrapped the rest of the rope around his wrists. The man didn’t even react and that was proof enough to Changmin that he was not dealing with an ordinary civilian.

The masked men briefly shared a whispered conversation, all of which Changmin could hear. They seemed more worried about the smell of someone peeing their pants than the thought of splitting up. Eventually the man with the baseball cap was led away from the group, a gun at his back, presumably towards the toilet. 

That left one armed man against a group of approximately twenty people. They might be scared, but Changmin knew humans were braver in numbers. He would see the moment that reality sunk in. The group of college students begun to trade glances with each other, even the coward in the suit was sitting up straighter. The masked man seemed to have sensed the shift in the atmosphere. He glanced in the direction his companion had left and then barked at the bank manager to hurry up. 

Changmin locked eyes with one of the students; he looked barely twenty, but was built like an athlete. Well, perhaps if more than one person were to draw attention to themselves, Changmin could slip away. First, he needed to cause a commotion, and perhaps break a few bones. The masked man was too busy shouting at the bank manager to notice Changmin rise. In fact, he barely noticed anything until there was loud crack in the air and suddenly he was doubled over clutching his right wrist, which was bent at an irregular angle. The gun dropped from his hand and landed with a loud clank onto the tiled floor. The student, the one built like an athlete, ran forward and kicked the gun away shouting:

‘Run, everyone!’

Humans, Changmin mused, always wanting to play the hero. Fortunately for him, it was more convenient for Changmin if he did play the hero. Changmin was making his own way to the exit when he sensed someone at his back. He was contemplating breaking his attacker’s arm or simply dodging the attack when a shadow fell over him and the scent of blood flooded his senses. He turned to find the man in the baseball cap between him and the masked man whose wrist he had broken. One arm was spread protectively in front of Changmin while the other arm was raised, his hand wrapped around the knife that was clearly aimed at Changmin. Blood from his hand trickled down his raised arm and Changmin could feel his fangs threatening to grow. He knew that if anyone had been looking at his eyes now, they would see them flash red. The smell, it was pure and strong and utterly irresistible. 

‘Go,’ the man in the baseball cap hissed. Changmin ran.

It was only when he was outside, the damned sun on his skin weakening him, that he realised he had willingly listened to an order given by a human.


End file.
